The Music Box
by KittenRainbow
Summary: -AU Oneshot- The Marionette simply loves to hear her music box play. She listens to it all the time, every day and night. The music's soothing and quite relaxing. But when the music stops playing, what's a little puppet to do?


**Before reading ahead, let me let you know:**

**1\. The Marionette in here is female, and she has a bit of a childlike mind. She's not actually tall here, she's more the size of a normal marionette, roughly 2-3 feet tall. But because she is magic, she's able to do some cool stuff, like fly around. :D Also, Freddy is her senpai. XD**

**2\. The animatronics all live in a huge, new pizzeria, built after the events of FNaF 3. All are sentient now (with the obvious exception of Golden Freddy, the Shadows, and the Phantoms), and have their own personalities. :)**

**With that said, I hope you like the story! :D Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Among the dimly-lit hallways of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, soft twinkling sounds drifted from a small, purple music box that was nestled in the Prize Corner. Next to it, a large blue box with purple trimmings on it sat by.

Inside this larger box, the Marionette (or as some simply call her, the Puppet) rested peacefully. She loved hearing the beautiful music from her little box. She never went anywhere without her precious music box. The soft music that came from it was very soothing and it always calmed her down when she was upset. It was like her best friend.

Having memorized the little tune long ago, the Marionette hummed along quietly. A smile appeared between her two rosy-red cheeks. She usually stayed in her big box; the times she went out weren't too often. She preferred it here, nice and peaceful, with her precious music that was dear to her.

The little puppet continued humming along happily until she stopped humming, having noticed something.

The music was beginning to slow down. It didn't sound right.

"What's happening?" she asked herself as she opened the lid of her box. With a long, spindly arm, the Marionette reached beside her box and picked up her music box, looking at it questioningly. Nothing seemed to be wrong, everything seemed to be in place. The little crank-thing on the side wasn't falling off or anything. But the music was still slowing down. It continued that way until the music box finally stopped playing and then one final click was heard. Then it was silent.

Silence.

The Marionette did not like silence. Silence scared her. It made her feel uneasy and unsecure. She wanted her music back!

"Music?" she asked worriedly as she looked at the box. She tapped on it as though someone was in there. "Can you come back for me?" Still silence. Her lovely music did not play.

"...M-Music!" she said again, a bit louder. She shook the music box a little, and while a few random notes tumbled out, the little melody did not start up.

Silence.

The Marionette's lower lip quivered as her eyes started to glisten. Her beloved music box was broken! What could she do now?

Brokenhearted, the Marionette was about to burst out into tears when she thought of something.

What if she got one of the animatronics to fix her music box? Surely, they'd know something...right? They had mechanical bodies, after all.

But who should she go to? There were about fourteen other animatronics in the pizzeria. Of course, she wasn't exactly buddies with every one of them, but it was still a lot. The Marionette clutched her precious music box to her chest closely, pondering this thought until her mind found the answer.

Freddy Fazbear.

He had to be the one. He was considered the grand leader of everyone and everything, even above the humans and that one other golden bear, whose name slipped her mind at the moment. Plus, she always thought he was the coolest animatronic. When he sang on stage, he seemed to captivate the attention of all; he had such a gorgeous voice, deep and suave. She always liked the little bowtie and the top hat he always wore. It made him look like a gentleman.

Freddy would be able to fix her music box!

Desperate to hear her beautiful music again, the Marionette immediately decided to head out. She climbed out of her box, music box in hand, and hurried out of the Prize Corner, determined to find the bear.

* * *

"How's this, Freddy?" Bonnie asked as he struck a few strings on his prized red guitar.

Freddy winced as a terrible version of a C chord resonated through the air. "It's still flat. Tune it up," he said, jerking his thumb up.

The purple bunny sighed in exasperation. "I can't tune it up anymore, Freddy! The string's already pushed to its limit. It's hard enough to play it as it is. If I tune it up any more, it'll-"

Bonnie's whine was cut off as a guitar string snapped. "Aw, no!"

"Relax, I'll ask Bonnie Blu to lend you a string," Freddy said calmly as he turned to leave. (Bonnie Blu was also known as Toy Bonnie.)

Bonnie looked mortified. "Ohh, no!" he called out, reaching out to stop the large bear. "His strings are of a different brand than mine! It'll sound worse than before! Plus, Blu's a jerk, anyway."

"Then how do you expect to play?" Freddy asked, mildly annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"There's some spare guitar strings in the Supply Closet. Can you get them for me, pretty please?" Bonnie begged, clasping his hands together. "Please, please, please...!" His lower lip quivered, as if he was about to cry.

Freddy sighed as he uncrossed his arms. He really wanted Bonnie to get the strings himself, but his gentle side that was more caring and protective over his crew was taking over. Plus, he knew he was willing to do almost anything for his crew, despite his own protests. They were like family to him. "What brand are they?" he finally asked.

"Yay, thank you, Freddy!" Bonnie gushed happily. "And the brand is Velvet Strings, 2.0!" "Yeah, no problem," Freddy said dismissively as he turned and headed towards the Supply Closet.

* * *

After rummaging around the small room, the large bear finally found the brand of guitar strings that Bonnie wanted. (At this point, he _really_ wished that Bonnie had gone to get them himself, for the box was on the highest shelf, and he wasn't exactly the tallest one around.) Tucking the box under his arm, he started to head out and went down the hallway.

"Oh...!" He let out a sound of surprise as something small rammed into his furry belly. His servos went haywire, thinking he had bumped into a child, but when the bear took a closer look, he saw that it was not a child.

It was the Marionette, who had fallen to the floor from the impact. She was holding her little purple music box in hand, and her eyes were brimming with purple tears. Her normal smile had dissolved into a frown.

Surprised to see her in this state, Freddy reached out and helped the little puppet up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Freddy, it's terrible! M-My music box is broken!" the Marionette cried as she held out the little box. "It won't play anymore!"

"Here, let me see," Freddy said as he took the box. He flipped open the golden clasp and took a look at the wiring and the gears. Hmm. Nothing seemed out of place, however. The music box looked pretty normal to him. "It looks fine to me," he said, closing the box and handing it back to her. "Are you sure it's broken?"

The Marionette nodded sadly. "I was just listening to it, but then the music slowed down and stopped! And then it didn't play anymore!"

Freddy's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "Oh," he said. "Your box just ran out. Wind it up again."

The little puppet looked at him blankly. Wind it up...?

"The little crank on the side. Turn it around and the music should start again," Freddy continued, gesturing to the crank.

The Marionette looked at the crank. So that was what that little thing was for! Holding her box between one hand and her chest, she tried to turn the crank, but her fingers were long and pointy-edged, making it impossible for her to grasp it correctly.

Her eyes started to tear up again. "I-I can't do it!" she cried. She just wanted her music back...!

"Here, I'll do it," Freddy said calmly. He took the music box again and gave the crank a few good turns. Then he gave it back to her.

The Marionette let out a happy squeal when the music started up again. It worked! She had her pretty music back! "Yay! Thank you so much, Freddy!" she cheered. She then jumped up and gave him a quick hug.

Freddy was startled by the hug (he didn't really like physical contact), but he decided not to chide the little puppet for it. She was plenty happy now; why ruin it? He merely gave her a pat on her head before picking up the box of guitar strings and headed back towards the Show Stage, where Bonnie was waiting.

Satisfied, the Marionette scampered back to the Prize Corner and dove inside her box, ignoring the surprised looks of Balloon Boy and Mangle (who both happened to be in the room at the time). She was finally able to relax, resting peacefully as her beloved music continued playing throughout the night.


End file.
